


April Fools

by Melie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Hinata/Kankuro, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



"Dé... désolée... je... Naruto m'avait dit que... que ce serait drôle et..."

Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle avait... elle s'en était pris à... à sa marionette !!

... non, la véritable question était : comment avait-elle fait pour s'en approcher sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

"J'ai... je ne sais pas, j'ai juste..."

Et qui avait eu l'idée de lui faire subir une teinture ROSE ?

"C'est... c'est Sakura qui... mais enfin je..."

Kankuro soupira et tapota la tête d'Hinata.

"Je ne t'en veux pas.

_ C'est... c'est vrai ?"

Il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il n'en voudrait jamais. Même pour ça.

Par contre, Naruto et sa clique avaient fort intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer.


End file.
